


Unknown Element

by pixar_was_my_childhood



Series: Ninjago AUs [19]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Gen, Not Beta Read, Old Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24032365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixar_was_my_childhood/pseuds/pixar_was_my_childhood
Summary: Adele is sent to get groceries, Lloyd complains that it took her too long, Jay and Cole are arguing, and Kai, Zane, Nya, and Wu aren't mentioned.^ Whole fic summarized into 26 words
Series: Ninjago AUs [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048813
Kudos: 1





	Unknown Element

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic I found on my USB. So this is an old one.

The sound of someone walking is heard as they hit dead leaves heard and a teen appears. In a large clearing in the is a ship, the Destiny's Bounty. The girl jumps on board the Bounty and heads below deck.

A wisp of purple smoke escapes her open hand and travels down the hall.

"Adele! what took you so long?" the green ninja, Lloyd Garmadon asks as the smoke passes quickly over him.

"A blind girl sent to get groceries takes a long time, Lloyd," she retorts.

She is Adele Wu, Lloyd's cousin, and the Master of The Unknown Element. Which, in its base form, is purple-colored smoke but can act like the other elements. Adele was born blind, She uses The Unknown Element as her sight.

"Legally, you're not blind," he says as they walk towards the kitchen.

She releases another wisp of it, Adele opens the fridge and starts putting the groceries away. Somewhere within the ship, Cole and Jay can be heard arguing yet again.

_Great_.

She huffs in annoyance and makes a pole with her power and sends it to where the Masters of Earth and Lightning are arguing.


End file.
